


The Obsession to Please

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, F/M, First Crush, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Gay Sex, Groping, Happy Sex, Licking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, POV First Person, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Threesome - F/M/M, Twins, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: A boy gets woken up by his twin brother, then gets on the bus to go to school. On his way down the aisle his brother forced him to sit next to his crush, making him start to freak out, but the boy makes it to school, then his brother tries to get him to open up to the girl again at lunch, making things hard for him to handle, then things go downhill as the brother manages to get the girl to spend the night with them as they start heading home.





	The Obsession to Please

“Morning brother.” Alton said as he kissed me. “Are you ready to start your day?”

“Brother, I love you and all that, but don't start acting like mom.” I said without getting out of bed.

“I heard that.” My mom said from outside the room.

“And your point?” I asked, making her giggle.

“What do we have planned today?” Alton asked.

“You’re old enough to make your own decisions.” I said.

“How about we do things backwards today.” He said as I felt him grab my shaft.

“No not when mom’s home.” I said as I looked at the door in worry, but I didn't see her. “I don't know what she would do if she knows about that and I don't want to be separated from you. How did this event came to be anyways. We did it so much that I forgot when it started.”

“The day before mom married two years ago.” He said. “The day she had sex without noticing we were watching.”

I sighed and looked at him.

“Just don't scare mom please.” I said.

“Scare me with what?” My mom asked, making me pull up my leg as she walked into the room while Alton push down my hardening cock, then gently played with the tip with his palm as he played my balls with his middle finger.

“Nothing mom.” Alton said as I felt pleasure shoot through my body, making me moan softly.

My mom look at me, then worry filled her face.

“What’s with that face?” She asked. “It’s almost as if you saw dad.”

“It would be just as good.” I said, making Alton laugh as he caught my dirty pun.

She smiled as she walked away.

“Well the bus should be here in thirty minutes." She said. "Please take a shower you two. I need to go to work.”

“We will mom.” Alton said as I felt him slide his hand along my shaft's head, making my pre bead out across his hand.

“God your already giving me treats.” He said as he licked his hand.

“Just wait until she leaves before continuing.” I said in worry

“Why?” He said with a giggle as he started to stroke me.

“God why does his touch have to feel so good and so hard to resist.” I moaned, making him giggle.

I looked at him in frustration as he started to stroke me harder, making him grin as I grabbed his shaft that was already hard.

“About time you gave into your desires.” He said.

“Can we do this where mom doesn't just walk in please.” I said, then heard the front door close.

“Problem one solved.” He said.

“Problem two not solved.” I said. “I’m not going to school smelling like sex.”

He smiled as I got out of bed and walked to the door. I peeked around the corner to make sure mom really was gone, then I heard her car start up as she backed into the windows view just before she moved away. I sighed in relief as I felt Alton spread open my cheeks.

“Jeez, did you have your first orgasm or something?” I asked as I looked at him, then sighed as I saw him stare at me in disbelief. “I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to bring that up again. You’ll be able to feel your first cum eventually.”

“My brother smiled and grabbed my hand, then rubbed it against the tip of his shaft, leaving pre all over it.

“When?” I asked in disbelief.

"It was a wet dream.” He said. “I just wish I got it when you did.”

“Well it's better than some.” I said. “At least you didn't start when your sixteen.”

“Close enough.” He said. “Only two years off.”

I rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom.

“I thought twins were supposed to be the same on everything.” He said.

“Nothing but our looks are the same about us.” I said.

“Yes you’re more timid than me.” He said as I turned on the water.

I stood up straight as I glared at him.

“I’m sorry, my boldness always gets the better of me.” He said nervously as he took a step back.

I sighed and hugged him.

“Don’t fear me brother.” I said. “I didn't mean to let my anger make me hit you the last time you called me that. Just don't call me timid please.”

Once I let him go, I jumped into the shower, then started to wash up as Alton stared at me with a smile as he bit his lower lip.

“If you like me so damn much go look in a mirror and masturbate.” I said.

“It’s not the same.” He said. “You’re bigger than me by two inches already.”

I sighed and stepped back. 

“Mom did say, 'you two' in her sentence so that means you can shower with me.” I said.

Alton smiled and got in, then I pulled him closer as I started kissing him on the neck. I grabbed the soap and started to rub it all over him. He grabbed my hand and moved it to his balls, making me smile as he stared at me, then I started to silk them up.

“You do realize it’s going to start to burn if I masturbate you with soap, right?” I asked.

“Not if you rinse me off first.” Alton said. “I don't care if I don't get to explode just yet, I want you happy this round since I seen how you stared at that girl."

“You saw that?” I asked nervously. 

“Don’t worry, I had a feeling that this wasn't going to last forever with how nervous you gotten around mom after you came in me the first time.” Alton said. “That’s when I became addicted by the way. So please stick it in me.”

I giggled and nodded.

“For that, I'm going to ask your girlfriend to come home with us tonight.” He said, making me shake my head quickly. “Don’t worry, I won't tell her about this or that you want to do that. I’m also kinda curious on what a girl feels like.”

I took a deep breath as I felt Alton grab my shaft and line it up to him, making me grab his hips and push in.

“Damn that first entry feeling never gets old.” He moaned, making me smile, then I started to thrust in him.

He closed his eyes in pleasure, making my smile grow wider since that was my favorite part about this. I started to kiss him on the lips, making him open his eyes as he kissed me back.

“Are you still scared about me messing things up with your girl?” He asked.

I stared at him, then shook my head, making him sigh.

“Yes you are.” He said. “I’ll do my best not to. Your fear towards mom and me isn’t what I want.”

I stared at him as he looked forward, then he started to move with me, making me rinse my hand off and start masturbating him.

“Oh God, is that how you explode so fast when you do it?” He asked, making me giggle as I nodded. “I Think you need to be a dairy farmer.”

“I don't think it’s the same and they use a machine.” I said with a giggle.

“i don’t care.” He moaned as I saw his eyes close tighter. “God this is it.”

I pulled out of him and turned him around, then got down and started to suck him.

“Well at least your just like me on that one.” He moaned with a smile. “I wanted to taste your first load too.”

A few seconds later, I felt several gushes fill my mouth as he moaned, then he shove his shaft down my throat, making me panic as he never did that before.

“I’m sorry.” He yelped as he let me go. “I thought you would liked that too.”

“Like I said not everything is the same about us.” I said. “However we are the same on liking the taste.”

He smiled, then laid face down on the bathtub floor.

“Your turn.” Alton said.

I looked at my watch and saw it was almost time to get dressed for school.

“We have enough time.” Alton said. “Set it to five minutes.”

“That’s two minutes.” I said.

“Damn it, now I feel I ripped your pleasure off.” He whined

“It was your turn to cum.” I said as I washed my shaft off, then he flipped over and pushed me down.

“Please Alton, I don't want to be late for school.” I said.

“You mean to see your girl and what's she’s wearing under her dress that she's always wearing.” He asked.

I felt my face start to burn up, making him giggle, then start to suck me. I moaned as I see he was wanting to impress me on how fast he can make me cum this time, making it very hard to set the time, but just before I got the time set, I felt my climax approaching, making me give up.

“My God.” I moaned. “That’s got to be a new record.”

He giggled and started to deep throat me, making me moan and thrust into his mouth, then I tapped his face as I felt it was the time, making him pull up as I came into his mouth with a long low moan.

“Thanks brother.” He said as he got on top of me and start to kiss my stomach to my lips.

He pulled me to my feet and hugged me, then turn off the water as I stared out in a daze from his perfect performance. He looked at me as he saw I didn't move, then giggled.

“I never seen that face before.” He said.

“i never felt that good of performance from you either.”I said with a smile. “I thought you were going to do a shitty job since you think I’m winging you off for a girl.”

“Are you?” He asked in worry.

“No brother.” I said. “Not without you wanting me to. This girl hasn’t noticed me. She has for you though.”

“I am you.” He said.

“No, if she wants you, then I’m backing off and her name is Rose, so don't ruin our chances by calling her girl.” I said as he pulled me out of the shower. “Your happiness is more important to me.”

“And that's where we are exactly the same.” He said as he started to dress me.

“Don’t mess up your chances of getting a girl.” I said.

He stared at me as he held out his underwear.

“No promises.” He said. “Step in please.”

“No, I don't like underwear remember?" I asked.

He looked at his underwear.

“Oops, my bad.” He said and put them on.

“I can dress myself.” I said as I grabbed for my pants. “I'm not a baby.”

“You are my baby brother.” He said.

“We are the same age.” I said.

“I was born first.” He said.

“God, it’s always this battle with you.” I said. “I’m done being pampered by you and mom.”

Alton smiled and grabbed me, then he hugged me.

“Not in your life.” He said. “I’ll pamper you until my dying breath.”

“Which can be any second if you don't get dressed since we are going to be late.” I said.

He giggled as he let me go, then I walked out of the bathroom and stared out the front window. A few minutes later, I felt Alton reach down into my pants and grab my shaft.

“Not in front of the window damn it.” I growled and pulled away. “And it’s too close for the bus to arrive to get me hard again.”  


“What’s wrong, afraid that your girl will like what she sees like I do?” He asked.

“Yes I am.” I said, making him giggle. “I don't want her an addict too.”

“What happens if she already is?” He asked.

“Then I will be shit out of luck.” I said, making him laugh.

“Damn straight you will be, boy.” He said. "Now suck it up and go get your girl."

“Are you trying to sound like a gangster now.” I asked.

“And if I am homie?” He asked with a giggle, making me stare at him in disbelief as he sound just like one of them now.

“Then I would be beating the shit out of those gang members that recruited you.” I said. “I don’t ever want you in a gang.”

His smile faded as he saw I was serious, then he nodded as his eyes moved off my face, making me look back and saw the bus.

“Please don't be upset all day.” He said. “I don't like it when your threatening to beat up everyone for me and actually do it when they test you. I may not be as good at fighting as you, but please don't make me worry for you.”

“No promises there.” I said. “You're someone that I need to protect. I can’t have them messing up my face in my mirror.”  


“I’ll buy you another if they do.” He said with another giggle as he opened the door, then walked to the bus.

Once we got on, Rose staring out the window, making me took a deep breath as I got to her, then Alton shoved me into her seat, making me growl as he grinned.

“Why are you being a jerk to me today?” I asked.

“Oh come on that was one time.” He whined as he sat down across from me. “And I will not let you pass up the chance this time.”

I closed my eyes as my nervousness went through the roof.

“Great, your growing feathers again.” He grumbled with a sigh, making me slug him, then he softly said. “She's looking at you.”

I opened my eyes and stared at him nervously, making him laugh.

“Such a pussy.” He said, making me stare in frustration as I hated it when he does this to me, then I saw his face fill with worry. “I'm sorry, I'll stop.”

He sat back and looked forward as I leaned back, then looked at Rose with my eyes, but saw she wasn’t looking at me, making me take a deep breath. Alton grab my leg and massage it, making me grab his hand and hold on to it. Once we got to school, I stood up as he sighed in frustration as I walked off the bus. Once lunchtime arrived, Rose sat next to me as she studied me, making my nervousness shoot through the roof.

“Alton?” She asked.

“Yes that’s him.” Alton said, making me look at him as he mouthed ‘please’ with a begging face, then it went straight as she looked at him.

“You're not telling me the truth are you?” She asked. “I can see his nervousness.”

“He’s the one that has a crush on you, sorry for lying.” He said, making me stare at him in shock, then I started to flee the school.

“Damn it.” He said. “Don’t ask next time please, he needs to talk to you.”

“I can’t force him.” She said. “I like you guys, but I don't want to scare him off.”

I froze as I stared out, then I looked back and saw Alton smiling, making Rose look at me in worry, then I saw a small smile form on her face. A second later, I took a deep breath, then left the school as I was too nervous to talk now. Once school was over, I started to walked to the bus, then felt someone grab my hand.

“I’m fine brother.” I said as I gripped his hand more firmly.

“I know brother.” Alton said with a giggle as he grabbed my other hand.

I looked at the other person and saw Rose holding my hand, making me try to pull away, but she smiled and gripped tighter as she shook her head.

“I’m spending the night with you two.” She said, making me look at Alton.

“How in the world did you get her to come over.” I whispered forcefully.

“I had to let some secrets slip.” He said.

“W-what.” I shuddered in worry. “You promised you wouldn’t tell that.”

“No not that.” Alton said in worry. “Calm please, she's...”

Alton stop talking as he looked at Rose, then smiled, making me look at her, but stared out in shock as her lips touched mine.

“He told me that you kiss good.” She said.

I looked at Alton and saw him holding his laugh back.

“Why.” I whined.

“Because you are my brother.” He said. “Now take her home.”

His grin as he saw my face fill with nervousness.

“Wait you're not coming home?” She asked, making me sigh as she didn't catch the dirty joke.

“I am, but he will be taking you inside the house.” He said as he pulled me on the bus.

Once we got to our seat, She stared at me with a smile, then Alton smiled and whispered something to her. her face filled with shock, then shook her head.

“As much as I would like that, it’s too soon and I can feel him shaking in fear.

“I’m fine.” I said. “Please don't make my brother worried about me.”

“Just do it.” He said. “He will always be scared until you show him your love.”

I let out a shuddering exhale as I looked out the window. Rose take a deep breath, then she pulled me closer as she got on my lap backward. I looked at Alton as he held back his laugh, then Rose turned my head to her as she started to french kiss me.

“This is great.” Alton’s suppressed excitement fill my ear.

I let out a whine as I felt myself becoming hard from her touching my body, making me try to discreetly push my shaft down. Alton giggle as he grabbed my hand and pulled it away. Rose looked at him, then to his hand.

“Why are you holding his hand?" She asked.

“So he can’t hide anything from you.” He said, making me whine.

She looked at me as I stared at him.

“Hide what?” She asked. making me I shook my head.

“Please brother don't make her fear me.” I whined.

“That’s not possible.” She said, then turn my head to her. “Now kiss me.”

Rose started to french kiss me, making me take a deep breath and french kiss her back.

“You're right he can kiss good.” She said, making him giggle. “How did you know?”

Rose look at him as he didn't respond since he was too busy staring at the bulge in my pants with a grin, then she looked down to my crotch and smiled.

“I see what your brother has planned for you now.” She said with a giggle.

“Get off I don't want anyone to see that.” I whined.

She smiled and got off me, then leaned over to Alton.

“How big when he’s standing tall?” She asked.

“About four and a half.” He said.

“Damn, how old are you two.” She asked.

“Stop brother.” I whined.

“We are your age, fourteen.” He said as he stared at me nervously.

“Don’t worry, I won't allow him to hit you.” She said.

“He won’t, but he will stop trusting me and I will never get his love anymore.” He said.

“He will love you, your his twin.” She said.

“I can’t say anymore about that since it's his secret.” He said as I stared at him on the edge of panic. “Please calm brother.” 

Rose looked at me, then stared in worry.

“Why in the world is he more scared than before.” She asked. “I’m not even on him anymore.”

“He will have to say that secret.” He said. “Now stop talking about it please.”

I looked forward and saw my house coming into view, making me try to calm and adjust myself so my semi-soft shaft wasn't noticeable. I saw Rose bite her lip.

“Will you allow me to see that?” She asked, making me let out a nervous laugh.

“That means in time, since he did the same to me once I saw him...” Alton started to say, but stopped as I looked at him. “Never mind. Damn this secret is a hard one to keep. Please open up to her.”

Once the bus stopped, Rose stood up and held out her hand to me, making me take a deep breath and grab it, then she pulled me to my feet and took me down the aisle. My bus driver smile as she saw my nervousness.

“take care of him honey.” She said.

“I will.” Rose said.

Once we got into the house, Rose grabbed my crotch.

“What the fuck Alton, how in the world did you corrupt...” I started to ask.

“Watch your mouth Ash.” My mom growled, making me gasp as I push Rose’s hand off me.

“I thought your mom wasn’t supposed to be here.” Rose whispered.

My mom come to us and held up the swear jar. I sighed and reached into my pocket, then pulled out my last fifty, making me whine as I put it towards the jar.

“Wait that’s all you have?” She asked in worry as she stopped me. “What happen to those fives I gave you for your allowance. How did you get this anyways?”

“I gave them to my brother since I owed him." I said. "I earned this from mowing a lawn a few days ago.”

“I’ll let it slide this once, don't let me catch you again.” She said with a sigh.

“Did you get fired mom?” Alton asked.

“No honey, I forgot my paperwork and I'm going now.” She said as she held up a folder. “If she’s staying the night, keep the place clean.”

“We will mom.” Alton said.

“Who's the lucky one by the way?” She asked with a smile, then she grinned as she saw my face. “I see your brother forced this one on you with that face.”

“Please don’t mom.” I whined.

“I'll consider this punishment as an alternate payment for a swear jar so don't let me catch you swearing.” She said and went into the garage.

I took off to my room, then closed the door as I flopped on my bed.

“Damn it, I just made things worse for him.” Alton whined.

“No you didn’t.” Rose said. “You just got him your wish.”

“Fuck.” I whined in my pillow, making Rose giggle.

“Ash please by a pizza for everyone and I’ll pay you back with my check.” My mom said, then I heard the car turn on.

I pulled my money from my pocket, then held it up without pulling my face from my pillow. I felt the money being taken, then placed into my pocket.

“I'm paying.” Alton said. “You have an event to get started.”

“No your joining this too.” Rose said.

“Gladly.” He said.

“Wait you planned it like this?” She asked.

“Yes and that’s also part of the secret.” He said.

“Ash please tell me the secret.” She said as I felt her hand touch my ass.

“We are gay.” I said.

“What?” She asked in confusion.

“Bisexual now if we go through with this.” He said.

“You had sex with each other?” She asked with disbelief in her voice.

“Do you hate us now?” Alton asked nervously.

“No, I just never thought you started so early, I thought I was going to take both of your cherries while you take mine.”

“This is so fucking embarrassing.” I whined with a whimper. “Stop talking about it and get it over with if you really are going to do it.”

I felt someone start to pull my pants down.

“Wait lock the door first.” Rose said.

I looked up as I didn't expect her to actually want to go through with this, then I gasped as saw her pants and panties were down, making me put my face in my pillow.

“Is he always like this?” She asked.

“No, I don't know what’s wrong with him.” Alton said in worry. “He didn't do this to me.”

“You're my brother.” I said. “I barely know her and never seen a girl before.”

“Well I know you from what your brother told me.” Rose said. “Flip over please.”

I looked at her as she sound to be right on me now. I saw her standing there with no clothes on along with Alton and I saw he was already hard.

“Am I that much of a coward?” I whined and placed my head back in the pillow.

“What is he talking about?” She asked.

“He thinks being timid means he’s a coward.” He said. “You're going to have to do it for him.”

“I can’t do that.” She said. “I don’t feel comfortable forcing him.”

“You're not, he’s shy.” He said, then he sighed. “Fine I'll do it.”

I felt Alton flip me over, making me stare at him nervously.

“Please brother, you wanted this.” He said.

I took a deep breath as he started to pull down my pants, making my eyes dart to Rose’s face as my shaft was about to come out, then I saw her smile.

“He’s a commando?” She asked.

“He feels constricted when I get him hard from my touch.” He said. “He’s all yours.”

“No, we share him.” She said. “I never seen a boy fuck a boy before.”

Alton smiled as he looked at me.

“Who do you want to fuck first?” He asked.

“I can’t choose that.” She said.

“I was afraid you would say that.” He said. “If you would have chosen him he would accept you, but he would back off if you chose me since he would think you like me more.”

“That I can’t say either.” She said nervously. “You both look the same, your personality is the only thing that is different.”

“I’m letting him have you.” He said. “I'm still not sure if I want to become bisexual like him. He has the best cock in the world, well that I know of that is, but his ass is fine too.”

My face start to burn up, making Rose smile.

“Well then we will do it that way.” Rose said. “Get in him.”

Alton giggled.

“My God you know how to pick a girl brother.” He said. “Stand up please.”

I took a deep breath and looked at Rose’s slit, then Alton grabbed my hand as he pulled me to my feet. Rose turned to me and pulled me to her body, making me let out a shudder as I felt my shaft touch her, then she pulled my hand down to her ass.

“Kiss me please.” She said.

I moved my face closer and started to kiss her as she closed her eyes, then start french kissing me as I felt her spread open my ass, making Alton giggle.

“Don’t you want him in you first?” He asked.

“No, I'm taking my time with him.” She said. “I want to feel your ass while you fuck him.”

Alton’s head touch my backdoor as Rose touched his shaft.

“I never expected to touch one of these so soon.” She said. “My mom would throw a fit if she found out about me having sex with a boy.”

“Same with ours on a girl, don't know about each other though since Ash became scared when she came in me.” Alton said.

Rose open her eyes, then she smiled.

“Don’t worry, I won't say no because of that.” She said. “I always wanted twins as my boyfriend.”

Alton penetrate me, making me grunt, then close my eyes in pleasure as he started push in.

“Wow, that’s a face I like seeing.” She said.

“I know what you mean.” He said. “I love making him happy and feel good.”

I smiled and started to feel around Rose’s body as I started to feel comfortable with her now that I see she really does like this.

“He has accepted me now.” She said “Whatever you did, he's touching me now.”

“Good, now hold on a few more minutes and I will have him fully at your mercy.” He said, making me giggle.

“Get on the bed please.” Rose said. “I wish to record this.

“No, I don't want anyone else knowing our secret.” I said.

“And lose your trust that I just gained, no thanks.” She said. “This is for my masturbation when I'm alone."

“You do realize he doesn't forgive people if they mess up at this level?” Alton asked as he pushed me to the bed.

“I do now.” She said. “Can I?”

I took a deep breath, then nodded.

“Make sure your phone is locked with a password.” I said.

“It always was, I have several naughty pics of my mom and dad in here.” She said with a smile.

I felt Alton push into me again as Rose smile became a grin, then she pulled out her phone.

“Oh can I give her your number brother?” Alton asked.

I nodded as he started to fuck me, then I closed my eyes in pleasure.

“God such a beautiful face.” She said.

I felt my face burn up as I started to grunt and moan.

"Why are holding back brother?" I moaned. "Fuck me as fast as you normally do."

I felt Alton do as I asked, then i heard him start panting with grunts a few minutes later.

“Are you ready to feel your first explosion in you?” He moaned.

“Yes.” I moaned.

Just as I said that, I felt Alton lay flat, then I felt several warm spurts deep in me, making open my eyes in disbelief.

“No wonder you like that feeling.” I said, making Rose giggle.

“I can’t wait to feel it.” She said.

“Give me a few seconds to clean up first and i'll get right on that request.” He said as he pulled out of me. "Fuck him while i do that."

Rose shook her head.

“No, I want both holes filled.” She said, making him giggle as he ran out of the room.

I turned over, making Rose film my cock as she walked to me, then she gave me the phone.

“Keep recording please.” She said as she got on the bed, then started to suck me.

“God.” I moaned, making her giggle as she looked at me to see if I was doing as she said, then really got into it once she saw I was.

“I can’t keep it steady.” I moaned.

“It’s fine, I will get turned on once I see myself sucking my first boyfriend.” She said.

“I hope it’s your last boyfriend too.” Alton said. “I will never forgive you if you dump him or cheat on him.”

“I won’t.” She said, then turned off the phone and shut it off. “You two are my only boyfriends. I hope you don’t mind I choose both of you until I can really choose.”

“I don't want you to be mine.” Alton said. “I want him to get the first girl.”

She looked at me.

“He won't speak up.” He said. “It’s not in him, but he also wishes the same for me. We don't care who you choose however.”

She nodded and climbed over me, making me stare at her slit as she moved it over to my face. A smile grow on her face as she saw me stare at it in curiosity.

“Start eating while it’s hot still brother.” Alton said, making us giggle as I started to lick her.

Rose gasped as she push harder on my face.

“Damn, that feels better then my fingers.” She moaned, then I reached up and started to finger her ass, making her yelp out.

“Sorry.” I said, making her shake her head as I tried to pull out.

“Go faster and deeper please.” She said as I felt Alton start to suck me.

“Brother don't suck so hard.” I moaned. “She wants it in her.”

“It’s fine we got all day and I know you have a lot of stamina if you didn’t cum while he fucked you.”

“That’s an understatement, he can fuck me sore before cumming if I don't work at him like this.” He said, making me giggle.

“Well I'm ready now.” She said.

“No your not.” He said. “I see pain on his face each time I fuck him and I don't want him worrying about you.”

“You have lube?” Rose asked.

“No, but I always want to try a girl out like I did to my brother.” He said, making my face fill with disgust, then he giggled. “Don't give her that face, you liked it.” 

“Receiving it yes, but I can’t get the nerve to dishing it.” I said.

“In that case you lube her.” He said. “She is your girl and you should take care of her. Use that will power of yours to block your thoughts of it like you do when you feel bad for defending me against the girl bully. Yes I admit it I was beaten up by a girl, now please make your girl pick you.”

I stared at him, then took a deep breath.

“Fine.” I said as I grabbed her waist, then pushed her ass onto my face and started to lick her backdoor.

Rose moaned as she fell flat.

“Damn that feels strange.” She moaned, then she gasped as I pushed my tongue in her. “Oh, that, I'm liking.”  
  
“See not so bad, is it?” Alton asked with a giggle as he saw me getting into it. “Now let her go when you think she is lubed enough.”

A few minutes of listening to her let out soft moans, Alton started becoming board.

“Okay I think she's ready.” I said.

“You think?” She asked. “I was about to fall asleep from how good that felt.”

I giggled as she moved down toward my shaft.

“Okay, I'm ready.” She said as she stared at me. “Are you Ash?”

I nodded, making her look at Alton.

“He’s ready, that's what he did on his first time with me fucking him.” He said.

Rose got over my shaft, then looked at me one last time, making me reach down and hold my shaft to her. She smiled and pushed down on me, making her moan as I gasped, then I saw blood run down my shaft, making me stare in worry.

“No, that’s normal.” Alton said.

“Are you sure?” I asked.

“You didn't read that article of sex I pulled up for you did you?” He asked, making me smile and shook my head.

“I was too embarrassed.” I said.

He sighed and pushed Rose on top of me, making her start kissing me as I felt myself slip deeper into her until I hit the back, them she gasp.

“Good spot.” She moaned as she moved her hips and let out a yelp of pleasure.

“Really he hit your back wall?” He asked making her nod.

“I think I need to read those if you know more than me.” She said.

“After we pleasure my brother and make him passes out.” Alton said.

“I can do that.” She said with a giggle, then she yelped out as I felt Alton’s shaft move in her

“God this feels great.” Rose moaned. “You can start moving Ash because I can’t with him on me.”

I smiled and started to fuck her as Alton start to fuck the other hole, making her start to moan in pleasure.

“I don’t think she can think about kissing anymore either.” Alton said with a giggle, making Rose try to kiss me some more but ends up stopping a few seconds later.

I reached up to her A cup breasts and started to roll her nipples around just like Alton likes it, making her let out a yip of pleasure.

“God fuck me faster, both of you.” She moaned, making us giggle as we did as we were told. “Yes, that’s better. I’m going to cum.”

“Me too.” Alton said. “My brother don't look like he’s even close.”

I smiled and shook my head, then I felt her walls clamp around my shaft, making me moan as I felt her gush around me.

“Okay that, put him closer.” He moaned with disbelief in his voice. “I must feel you cum on me.”

“Yes you do.” I moaned as I felt him pull out of her.

“How did that cum feel going up your ass?” He asked.

“It was nice, get your brother to cum please.” She moaned as she started to move on me, making me relax.

Alton start licking my balls, then shove one finger in me and another a second later, making pain fill my ass as he put a third. Soon he had four and I held my breath from the pain.

“Damn brother, Can you take my fist?” Alton asked

“No, that hurts like hell.” I moaned with a grunt and a soft whimper.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry, speak up next time.” He said in worry as he pulled a few fingers out. “Better?”

I nodded, then felt Rose start to roll my nipples, making me let out a moan as it sent jolts down my body.

“I thought you said you couldn't feel that?” He said.

“With my hole being fingered and fucking at the same time, I feel everything.” I moaned, making her giggle.

“He’s close with that response.” He said.

“I’ve been close.” I moaned. “I’m just trying to make it last and I'm losing the battle quickly.”

“I bet five dollars he will pop in thirty seconds with that face.” He said.

“Make that bet Rose.” I moaned. “I can hold on that long.”

“Deal.” Rose said with a giggle.

“Fuck.” Alton said and started to finger fuck me faster.

“Shit, shit.” I moaned.

“Don’t worry, I don't mind.” She said with a giggle.

“No, I must hold on for my first girlfriend.” I grunted, then Rose start to kiss me.

“Give in.” She said.

“Never.” I moaned, making Rose giggle again.

I felt Alton start to suck my balls, making me gasp and push deep in her.

“Whew, you scared me there.” He said as I moaned. “You only had ten seconds left.”

I opened my eyes as Rose pulled off me, then started to film the cum oozing out of her.

“My first amazing boyfriend came in me and this won't be the last if that's alright with you guys.” She said.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. I boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
